


And then they kiss

by disappointingcroissant



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Jealous Nico, Love Confession, deanoru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointingcroissant/pseuds/disappointingcroissant
Summary: Xavin is annoying, Nico is frustrated, Karolina listens, and then they kiss.





	And then they kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm writing Deanoru now?? Since the show has so many characters there's a lot of opportunity to fill in gaps in these two's story so here ya go! Here is them talking things out more after Nico kills Jonah.

This whole Xavin thing is ridiculous.

 

Nico is pacing in the bedroom she used to share with Karolina, having overheard yet another conversation where Xavin pronounced Karolina fated to be with them.  

 

_ ‘Betrothed’?, you gotta be kidding me. And, Karolina. Karolina isn’t doing anything to discourage them. _

 

She’s well and truly worked herself up when Gert pops her head into her room.

 

“House meeting in 5,” she hangs around only long enough to receive Nico’s nod of acknowledgement.

 

Taking a deep breath and trying to shake off her annoyance proves to be futile when she walks downstairs to see Xavin, standing with everyone else as if they are a part of this house. Truthfully Nico doesn't try following the conversation being had. Something about a mission, blah blah, parents are going to attack, yeah yeah. All she can concentrate on is how close Xavin is hovering near Karolina. How irritatingly big their eyes are.  _ Do they even blink?  _

 

Nico’s awareness tunes in when Xavin speaks up to proclaim that they will be going wherever Karolina goes, including on this mission.

 

“She doesn’t want you there” Nico blurts, practically vibrating with her frustration. Too late she realizes the awkwardness of speaking for Karolina, “We. We don’t want you there.”

“But I must protect Karolina, she is my betrothed- “

“You say that one more time and I’m gonna,” Nico’s lunge is stopped by Karolina’s hand on her arm.

“Nico, can I talk to you?” Karolina gives Nico’s arm a squeeze, letting her know this is in fact non-negotiable, “Privately.”

 

Nico can  _ feel _ the raised eyebrows around the room as she follows Karolina back up to their room - her room - whatever.  
  


\---

 

“What was that?” It’s a simple question. Nico thought she had a well thought out, solid argument to reply, but all that comes out is incoherent raving.

“I mean can you blame me? We haven’t really been talking to each other, ya know, since I killed your dad. I think you forgive me, but we haven’t really talked about it and I don’t even know if we’re still together? What was I meant to do, just -”

 

Nico’s rant is cut off when Karolina steps into her space, lifts her hands to tuck Nico’s hair behind her ears and frames her face, lifting so Nico looks into her eyes.

 

“I do forgive you Nico. And, I’m sorry I took my time - it’s just a lot to process. But, I’m not blind. I know Jonah is basically evil. You did what you had to do.”

“He was going to take you.”

“I know.”

“And you were going to let him.”

 

And that’s the root of the problem here isn’t it. The realization seems to strike both of them as a surprise; they just stand there looking at each other.

 

“Oh,” is all Karolina comes up with as she steps back, hands falling to her side.

“Yeah. I kinda need you here, Karolina. And now Xavin - it just feels like I’m losing you.”

 

Karolina goes to sit at the end of the bed, eyes far off and unseeing. Nico gives her time to let the words sink in. Shit, she gives herself time for the words to sink in; to take stock of her clenched fists and tight body, her rapid heartbeat and clammy skin. She’s in fight or flight mode, she realizes, having laid herself bare. She can’t hide behind jealousy, or fear, it’s so very obviously  _ love _ that’s the obstacle here.

 

Finally Karolina looks up at her, “Nico I’m so sorry. I - I was selfish.”

 

Seeing the pleading look in her eyes Nico softens. She sits on the bed next to Karolina, close enough that their thighs touch. All the anger melts away and as Nico stares at her hands in her lap she realizes the only way to get over this obstacle is to name it. 

 

“I love you,” it’s said to her lap at first, needing to test it out, build up courage to turn to Karolina, “I love you.” She could go on, explain about the fear, but understanding shows on Karolina’s soft, almost relieved face.

 

Karolina reaches over to clasp Nico’s hands, still in her lap, gives them a squeeze as she leans down to finally,  _ finally _ , kiss Nico after however many days of this fight. It’s delicate, a re-acquaintance, but something wholly new too.

 

Karolina pulls back, smiles that sweet smile when she sees Nico, eyes still closed, leaning forward in pursuit of more, only opening her eyes when she finds empty space. Nico gives a playful glare at the obvious fondness, reading Karolina’s thoughts. _ I am not cute. _

 

“I love you too, Nico. So much. And I promise to be by your side from here on out,” she reaches up to stroke Nico’s cheeks, eyes mapping Nico’s face.

 

Nico tries to maintain some semblance of patience to allow for this sweet moment to continue but she never was one for waiting, or divulging of feelings for that matter, “Can we go back to the kissing now?”

 

Karolina gives a small huff of a laugh shaking her head as they meet halfway. It’s so  _ easy _ , kissing Karolina, easy to fall into, easy to get lost, easy to give, easy to take.  Karolina’s soft lips teasing over her own is  _ addicting _ , and she needs more. Gentle hand holding and loving sighs become eager hands and desperate breath, trying to make up for lost time. 

 

Karolina pushes Nico back onto the bed and Nico is all for taking this further but she stops Karolina with a hand to her chest, needing to make sure of one thing first.

 

“Does this mean you’ll move back in with me? The bed’s really cold without you,” she says it with the wide smile reserved only for Karolina. 

 

“Oh I see! Just using me for my warmth huh?” Karolina’s hands tickle at Nico’s sides in retribution.

 

“Karolina! Don’t you dare!” Nico flails underneath her, “I’ll use my staff on you, don’t think I won’t!”

 

“You,” stilled hands and a peck to the lips, “started it,” Karolina pushes Nico into the bed and helps them both forget the impossible life they’re living, just for a little while. 


End file.
